


A Saiyan's Queen

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Death, F/M, Gen, I don't remember all tags, King Vegeta selling Vegeta off, Other, Passive Aggressive Kakarot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Posted from Fanfiction, Smut, Vegeta is Female, idk - Freeform, kakavege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Vegeta is a special jewel for the king. She's his everything and he will go through the gates of hell for his princess to make sure she has a good man of a mate. But what he doesn't know is Vegeta has a secret flare with a certain blond third class. She's already taken by heart to this man but what will happen when Kakarot joins in the battle of mates to have his queen?





	1. My Winning

King Vegeta: isn't this great?

Vegeta: yeah *said dryly* a bunch of men fighting to have my body. So fun

King Vegeta: *looks at her* Vegeta this is more than-

Vegeta: I don't need them. This is all pointless to me. No man is a match for me and never will be. Just kill them all

Announcement: Hugo has won! Can anybody stop this man from reaching the princess?

King Vegeta: *smirks* he's a good man

Vegeta: father just stop it! I don't need a man in my life I'm perfectly fine on my own!

King Vegeta: Vegeta I'm doing what's best for you

Vegeta: no you're doing what's best for these people. I don't need anybody

Announcement: I don't believe it...next up is a third class who he calls himself Kakarot!

Vegeta: *her head whips down to the battleground and to her surprise* it is him...

King Vegeta: *his eyes slits as he looks down to this third class and his eyes widens as thrill and horror hits him harder* is he

Vegeta: he is a Super Saiyan and the son of Bardock

King Vegeta: Bardock huh *his thoughts goes out* if he is then let's see what this young man have to offer

Vegeta: *her heart swells* 'kill this bastard Kakarot!'

*down at the reigns*

Hugo: *scuffs* a third class. Not even worth of my strength

Kakarot: no more like you're not worthy of a meer workup *increases his ki as a gold aurora surrounds him. His teal blue eyes turn cold and murderous* Vegeta's mine and only mine

Hugo: the slut will be mine after I kill you

Kakarot: *snarls, his tail puffs up as he goes all out on the fool. Breaking his jaw and his nose. Shattering one of his legs and tearing an arm off as blood gushes onto him and on the ground, as the man screams out in agony*

Hugo: *bleeding to death* w-who are you

Kakarot: *holds out a ki blast in his face* you're living nightmare *soon fires at the man, killing him*

*the place goes silent as everyone can't believe what happened or how to process it. Not even the King can come up with what happened*

Vegeta: *smirks and stands up then goes down to the field* Kakarot~

Kakarot: *his tail whipping through the air as he turns to look at  **HIS**  mate*

Vegeta: *her eyes darkens with lust as she too lets her tail sway with the wind. Letting it catch her scent* come

Kakarot: *soon is next to her in a blink of an eye* mine

Vegeta: *smirks* my room now *looks up at King Vegeta* let's see how far we can break his mind

Kakarot: *holds her close as he roughly kisses her. Soon both of them disappeared and into Vegeta's room*

Vegeta: *purrs/moans as she wraps her tail around his thigh* I didn't think you showed up

Kakarot: nobody will be taking what I own *nuzzles her neck where lays a mark*

Vegeta: *smirks* father will try to kill you

Kakarot: yeah? Let's see how long the old man can try to kill me. But right now you're mine as well as your body

Vegeta: *shudders and kisses him* fuck me Kaka~


	2. I Own Her, Now

_Vegeta: *shudders and kisses him* fuck me Kaka~_

...

Kakarot: *slams her onto the bed and catches her lips in a kiss as he runs his hands all over her body*

Vegeta: *arches her back to grind against him* now Kakarot~

Kakarot: am I not allowed to tease? *smirking at her*

Vegeta: *smirks back* another time. Father is searching for us and I rather have you in me already when he bursts in than now when he can take you away

Kakarot: as I said. The old man can try to kill me. But since you insist *tears her armor to shreds before going to her neck and sucks on it. His teeth piercing the skin causing the mark from before to reopen while rubbing her clit*

Vegeta: Ahhh~! Fucker

Kakarot: *growls out, nipping her ear while adding a finger in her* so wet and I'm barely doing anything. You must really want me

Vegeta: for fuck sakes Kakarot

Kakarot: okay okay *removes his chest plate then his spandex suit before kissing her softly. Brings her legs over his shoulders* you sure? I don't want to hurt you

Vegeta: Kakarot I only want you and that's now and later. Please

Kakarot: okay Geta *grips her hip while slowly entering her. His eyes rolled at the back of his head by how wet and hot and tight she was*

Vegeta: *wraps her tail tightly around his arm as she moans out* move~

Kakarot: *bucks his hips before thrusting fast and hard in her* I missed this

Vegeta: AHHH~ ME TOO~ *her eyes tightly shut*

Kakarot: *latches onto a nipple as he bites and sucks on it. Using his tail to rub her clit*

Vegeta: oh god~~ *her eyes rolled as she cums*

Kakarot: *moans out as she tightens around him, cumming in her*

Vegeta: mmm~ mine~

Kakarot: *kisses her* I love you

Vegeta: ...I love you too Kaka. We can deal with father later. I want to sleep

Kakarot: *carefully pulls out of her* anything you want *lays next to her, holding her close*

Vegeta: *nuzzles his chest, purring*

Kakarot: *covers them up with a blanket. Wraps his tail around hers*

Vegeta: *a small smile shows up on her face as sleep takes her in*

Kakarot: *kisses her cheek* 'beautiful my love'

*the door bursts down as the king storms in*

King Vegeta: *his eyes red with anger as his nostrils flare* get out

Kakarot: *his eyes flashes green for a moment* no. She's my mate now and has been for many months. I already had her and I will kill you if you get in MY way

King Vegeta: *growls at him*

Kakarot: keep growling, she wants me and she has me as I have her now. Now leave or else *slams his tail on the bed, causing a yellow aurora*

King Vegeta: *steps back in shock* don't think this is over with

Kakarot: better sleep with one eye open then *smirks evilly at him*

King Vegeta: *storms off*

Vegeta: you shouldn't have said that

Kakarot: we'll be long gone before they come after me *kisses her head* just sleep

Vegeta: *snuggles more into him* okay

Kakarot: *curls up around him with his tail protectively wrapped around her*

*by morning as the guards storm into Vegeta's room, truth to Kakarot's word, they were already gone. As days turn into weeks and weeks turn into years, the king soon passed away. A few months later the princess and her mate returned with twins by their side. As Vegeta too her place as queen and Kakarot as the king, the Saiyans grew stronger and better. Taking on everything that came their way. In time mixtures of Super Saiyans came and went, passing down the genes as well as mixing different levels to create gods. The universe in fear and in peace with the Saiyans as legend speaks down of the greatest warriors*

*the end*


End file.
